


Hazbin Motel

by xXAngrbodaXx



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Awkwardness, Drinking to Cope, Explicit Language, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so sorry, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAngrbodaXx/pseuds/xXAngrbodaXx
Summary: After Harry and Amelie died and woke up in hell, they opened up a Motel. A few weeks ago the princess of hell opened up a hotel, the Happy Hotel, too. That would not be a big problem if they had not opened it in the same street as Harry and Amelie had done. They were literally in eyesight of each other. Conflicts are inbound.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	Hazbin Motel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first Hazbin Hotel fanfiction and I really tried my best ;) I'm really sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes... Enjoy!

"Inside of every demon is a rainbow" the princess of hell sang while hugging two people against their will. Rainbow my ass. "Inside every sinner is a shiny smile" I clenched my fists. I had been watching this mess of an interview from the start and now she started to sing? What was she thinking? Singing wasn't exactly the best marketing strategy here in hell. Throughout the interview my feelings had shifted from hatred to feeling sorry for Charlie. Katie Killjoy was one of a kind and she definitely deserved her place in hell. But now my hatred returned. I hated how she got the opportunity to advertise her stupid hotel and fucked it up by... by... singing! I hated her hotel in general for stealing the few potential costumers we had, in this part of the pentagram. But most of all, I hated this song she was singing. Not because it was bad, I hated it because i liked it. I really liked the cheery tune and I wanted to slap myself for tapping my fingers on my desk to the rhythm of her song. She was the enemy. A 'stupid cunt' according to Harry. According to him many people were cunts, maybe he was right about some of them, but not about Charlie. She just seemed a bit naive and too nice to be the daughter of Lucifer. No, the only problem I had with her was the damn Happy Hotel. It just doesn't make any sense. Why would she open up a Hotel next to another one, when there were already so few costumers to begin with? "Once you check in with meeeeee" I clenched my fists, again. Harry needed to see this. Maybe we needed to advertise as well. 

"HARRY!". Silence. "HARRY, COME DOWN HERE!". Just before I opened my mouth to call him again, I could hear his door being ripped open and slammed shut behind him. "The fuck do you want?" He sounded annoyed and a little drunk. "I told you to not slam the doors like that. We can't effort to buy new doors every week, idiot". " And I told you that I don't give a fuck! What do you want?" He finally came down the stairs and I was greeted with a sight that still made me giggle. Even after all those years. There were many ugly creatures here in hell, but Harry really took the cake. He looked like a distant relative of Kermit the frog. "Charlie is on TV." I motioned to the monitor on my desk. He frowned and we both looked at the monitor. Charlie was now having a fist fight with Katie. Impressive how long Charlie manages to fight the host. We watched in silence as all of them started to scream and the screen went black. "I wouldn't call this advertising." Harry turned to me with a smug impression on his face. "She was doing good earlier, I swear." "Ok, boomer. Whatever". Harry pushed me aside and sat down. "So you're not going to do anything?" "I already offered to burn that dump down, but no, you had to be a pussy, Amelie. It's only a problem 'cause you are too much of a chicken." I wanted to punch his ugly ass frog face. "Yes, because we can still act like civilized adults even though we are in hell." I could feel a headache coming up. Harry had caused more headaches than I was willing to admit. "Now get off my chair if you don't want to help me, Harry." Instead of getting up, Harry pulled his frog legs up and put his feet on the desk, starting to smile. "I don't know. I feel quite comfortable here. You said you wanted to clean the lobby today anyway, didn't you?" OK. Keep calm. "You could help me clean." "Do I look like a woman?" This sexist bastard. "I'm going to my room." I was not going to give him the satisfaction to know that he made my blood boil. Harry could be very charming when he wanted to be, but when he was drunk he was just a sexist moron. Harry turned away as well, still smiling.

I picked up a few things from my desk and made my way to the staircase. After I made it to the second floor the ground shook and I could hear an explosion just outside. I dropped the things I have had in my grasp on the floor and sprinted down the stairs. Downstairs Harry was sitting on the floor and the chair was lying on the ground next to him. He looked as confused as I felt. "What the FUCK was that?" He screamed. The anger clear on his face. He got up and we both walked over to the window. A few things were on fire and there was a hole in the ground. Six people were standing on the other side of the crater. I could make out Charlie and Vaggie from the distance. "What did they do?" I voiced my thoughts. "Those cunts are trying to blow us up." "Don't be ridiculous, Harry." They wouldn't do something like that, would they? We watched as the six of them made their way back into the Happy Hotel, which had a hole in one of its walls. What happened? I looked at Harry. He seemed to think about what to do. 

Suddenly there was something like a lightning strike that changed the letters that were hanging above the hotel. Instead of Happy Hotel it now read Hazbin Hotel. Are they trying to make us look like a joke? **Our** hotel was called Hazbin Motel. When we opened the Motel we couldn't think of a good name, so Harry had just slammed his fist on the keyboard and "Hazbin" had been the outcome. I wasn't really fond of the name but I had no other idea either. "Enough is enough. Now they are just taking a piss! It's not enough that they opened a hotel next ours, no, they even have to copy our name. I'm gonna go over there and tell those cunts what I think about them and their goddamn hotel" Harry looked furious. He turned to the front door and marched outside. With his green strong frog legs he jumped more than he actually walked. It was tough keeping up with him. "That's not a good idea. Charlie is the daughter of Lucifer. We should NOT insult her." "I don't give a fuck about whose daughter she is. That whore is dead wrong if she thinks that she can mess with me." This idiot is going to get us killed. Who knows how she will react. Maybe she just acted nice on camera and now she'll rip our heads off for complaining. Hell isn't the most beautiful place one could imagine, but I'm eager to stay alive as long as I could.

When we reached the front door Harry banged his fists against the wood so hard I was impressed it didn't fall apart. "I've had enough of this bullshit. She will regret opening this poor excuse of a hotel." Harry kept swearing, his insults getting worse and worse while I could feel my fingers starting to shake. "Harry, stop! They can probably hear you through the door. Stop!" Instead of shutting up, Harry raised his voice. He only glared at me and I'm pretty sure he wanted to punch me. That desire was mutual. Before he could turn to the door again someone opened the door. Harry's blood drained from his face. In the door frame stood a tall man, dressed in a stripped suit. With a big smile on his face, he didn't look frightening. Then it clicked. I had seen posters with his face all over the city. What was the infamous Radio Demon doing here? What had Charlie done? "Well, hello! What can I do for you?" The Radio Demon almost cheered. He must have heard what Harry had said earlier, he must have. We were done for. The demon's smile widened. "I have many talents, but reading minds, sadly, is not one of them." He chuckled. "You will have to tell me what you want, my friend" He looked at Harry who still stood there like a living corpse. A few seconds passed and Harry seemed to recover a bit. "Ahem, no... I didn't..." He looked around, searching for excuses. When his eyes met mine I immediately knew he was up to something. Before I could protest he grabbed my shoulders and yanked me in front of him. "SHE wanted to complain to Charlie!" 

The Radio Demon seemed even taller now that I was standing in front of him. His smile grew to a point where it was no longer human. I promised myself that if we managed to survive this, I would kick Harry in the balls. He was not just a moron, he was a coward as well. "Well, Charlie is inside if you want complain, still." He took a step back and gestured inside. "I'm really sorry, but I think this is a misunderstanding." I tried to appeal the situation. "We have bothered you long enough now. Let's go, Harry" Before I could turn around the Radio Demon took a step forward and put his arm around me and the other around Harry pulling us close to him. As if violating my personal space wasn't bad enough already he dragged us inside. "Charlie, we have guests!" He cheered, hugging me tighter. This was getting worse and worse. But at least we were still alive. The blonde woman sprinted out of a room to our right with an equally wide grin on her face. "Hi, welcome to the Happy Hotel! You'll love it here!" She tried to shake Harry's hand, then mine. It was kind of difficult since my movements were quite restricted. Charlie took the hint and looked at the demon between me and Harry. "Al, maybe you could let go of them? Please?" "Of course, my dear!" When he finally let go of us it felt like I had been holding my breath for an eternity. He stepped away straightening his suit. "Ahem, hi?" I wasn't a big talker and I had no idea what else to say. "I'm Amelie and this" I pointed to Harry "is my friend Harry." Charlie nodded and shook our hands, successfully this time. "Hi, I'm Charlie and this is Alastor" The Radi- Alastor nodded and grabbed my hand, shaking it violently. "It's a pleasure to be meeting you, darling." I didn't respond. Like I said, I wasn't a big talker. I just gave him a quick smile. Maybe that will do. I waited for him to greet Harry but Alastor seemed to be finished. I turned back around to Charlie "I don't want to be rude, but I think this is a misunder-" "Well, is it not beautiful that we have some new guests!" Alastor interrupted me while taking a step to stand directly beside me again. What is wrong with this man? 

With his tall frame towering next to me I considered just playing along and leaving later, but Harry had recovered from his shock and wasn't up for playing Alastor's stupid game. "Listen here, you asshole!" He turned to Alastor. Alastor's head snapped to his direction with a sickening crack. "We are not damn guests. Nobody in their right mind would come to this dump on their free will. We're the owners of the Motel on the other side of the road. You copied our fucking name and we are here to complain, you smiling cunt!" I could feel the radio static, that had been dancing on my skin, shift. We fucked up. How could Harry be so dumb. I wanted to dig a hole and vanish into the earth. "HE'S DRUNK" I heard myself scream "He didn't mean to be so rude." I tried to smile at Charlie, but it probably looked more like a poor attempt to not start crying. "What the fuck are you talking about, he is a cu-" before he could finish his sentence I sprinted forward and kicked his frog balls. At last I had held my promise. The satisfaction I felt was immeasurable. "Please, just ignore him. He always becomes so aggressive when he is drunk." I tried to appeal the situation again. Charlie's grin faded "We copied your Motels name? I'm sorry I didn't even know about another Motel in this street. I'm sure we can solve this problem quickly!" She gave me an approving smile before her gaze shifted to Harry who was now cowering on the floor, hands on his crotch. "But maybe we should postpone this on another day?" She continued. "That would be great! This way Harry can sober up a little bit." I scratched my head. Charlie really was one of the nicest people here in hell. I crouched down next to Harry and lifted his arm up around my shoulder. "C'mon, idiot, we're leaving." I whispered to him. Before I could lift him up though Alastor stepped closer waving his hand. "No, no, no this won't do. You cannot possibly carry your green fellow home. He's too drunk and too heavy." He started to shake his head now as well. "You could stay here for a night, let Harry sober up and we can discuss that problem tomorrow." Charlie tried to help. I didn't want to stay for a night but did I really have an option? I doubted that Alastor would just let us leave, if I said no. "That would be very kind of you" I lied. That seemed to cheer her up. "We have a nice big room on the third floor for you two. I will show you the wa-" "I will escort you to your room then!" Alastor interrupted Charlie. When I tried to lift Harry up I could feel two new hands on my shoulders. I turned around and nearly fainted when I looked into the eyes of a shadow. A shadow that looked just like Alastor. This day just got even more crazy. It grabbed Harry's arm and lifted it from my shoulders, then lifted him up and threw him over its back like he was tiny toy. Harry groaned but didn't fight back. Maybe my kick had been harder than i thought It had been. The shadow made its way towards the staircase and Alastor stepped next to me, hooked my arm into his and dragged me with him. 

He looked down to me. A wicked smile on his face "This is going to be very entertaining!".

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my poor attempt at writing a fanfiction...  
> And thanks to Harry for not giving up on me and keep reminding me to write a fic of my own!


End file.
